Volunteers of Woodland Valley (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Volunteers of Woodland Valley", Season 4, episode 23, 143rd episode overall. Transcript Welcome, Come On In, What's That Smell?, Bear Packs Lunch and Volunteer Oh, there you are. Hey, how ya' doin'? It's good to see you You're just in time There's lots to do I've got a long list And a full day ahead From the moment I got out of bed I gotta go to the store Clean up the house It happens when you're Living with a busy mouse A lemur, two otters and a bearcub too Did I mention there was lots to do? But come on in Stay for a while Come on in And share your smile Come on in I wish you would And I bet you're smellin' good When you're here It makes me grin Great to see ya' How you been? You know you're always welcome So just come on in We could have a talk We could take a walk We'll never go too far Watch Shadow play It's a perfect day For a cha-cha-cha So come on in And call this home Come on in My how you've grown Come on in And be my guest 'Cause I think you're just the best We're gonna have ourselves some fun And I can't wait to begin Whew! It's always great to see you So just come on in The door is always open So just come on in The Big Blue House is your house When you come on in. Bear: Well, you came on a really good day. Today's my day to volunteer. That's right. {The word "Volunteer" appears below in 9 orange letters.} Volunteer. When you volunteer, you're helping folks in your community. {An animated firetruck appears right in front of him. It runs past. He makes a "bye" gesture.} Bear Trips on a Skateboard Bear: There's nothing to like a sack lunch when you're a volunteer! {his foot touches the skateboard and bolts quickly to the living room} {The background shakes. Books flew all over the place. Doc Hogg walks in.} Pip: No, Pop, it was me. Pop: No, it was me. Pip and Pop: It was us. We're sorry, Bear. The Library {Cut to: The Woodland Valley Library} The Firehouse with Jack {Jack is sleeping by the fire hydrant.} Shadow's Story {Cut to: Living Room - Bear is finishing his lunch, and his toe is still covered in bandage.} Bear: Oh, hi there. I'm a little bored with everyone gone at all. I wonder if my toe's feeling a little better. {lays his foot down} Dah! {puts his foot back up} No it's not, no it's not. Hmm. Maybe I should stay off the way Doc said. But it's awfully quiet around here. {Suddenly, a laugh is heard.} Did you hear that? {puts hand in his ear, hears another laugh} That sounds like Shadow. Maybe if we sing our song she'll appear. Close by. {thinks a bit, gives an idea} Ready? {begins singing} ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {camera pans to left and sees a lamp hanging by the vines} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {Camera pans again to see a swing set} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {camera pans one last time} ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {stops singing and shouts} Shadow! {Shadow appears on the couch and laughs.} Bear: Oh, Shadow. There you are. Shadow: {spots and sees Bear's toe} Oh, hello, Bear. Oh, dear. What happened to your toe? Bear: I had a little mishap with the skateboard. It'll be okay, as long as I stay off it. Shadow: Oh, well, that's good, you must be terribly bored though. Bear: Well, a little. Shadow: Well, how about a nice story to brighten your day? Bear: Ooh, I love one. Shadow: Why {raises her arm} I volunteer to tell you one, Bear! Just watch. {glitter background shines) Shadow: (narrating) The volunteer was sincere Man: I love to volunteer! Shadow: (narrating) When he saves the cat on the chandelier Man: I’m always sincere about chandeliers. (Cat meows) And cats! (Cat meows again) Shadow: (narrating) The volunteer’s grouped in (Car vroom) When he trades a mean man some soup Bunnies on the Glen Clean Up the Truck Jack and Jeremiah Tortoise: Everybody Ojo: Everybody Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Clean her up Clean the truck now Jack and Jeremiah Tortoise: Now everybody Ojo Everybody Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Clean it up Clean up the truck Treelo Ba ba ba Ba-ba ba ba ba Ojo Wash wash Wash the windshield Hose down the hood Jack Scrub the doors And sweep the floor Jeremiah And clean the engines good Treelo Wa ha Ojo Squeeze squeeze Squeeze the sponges Jeremiah Tortoise We can get it done Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Who could guess this dirty mess could be a lot of fun? Jack and Jeremiah Tortoise: Everybody Ojo Everybody Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Clean it up Clean up the truck now Jack and Jeremiah Tortoise Everybody Ojo Everybody Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Clean it up Clean up the truck Ojo Wax wax Wax the bumper of this mean machine Treelo Fire truck! Jack Make the hoses Smell like roses Jeremiah Tortoise Get 'em good and clean Treelo Ha ha! Ojo Rinse rinse Rinse the tires See the hubcap shine Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Take the sponge Wipe off the grunge And Bessie's lookin' fine Jack and Jeremiah Tortoise: Everybody Ojo: Everybody Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Clean it up Clean up the truck Jack and Jeremiah Tortoise: Everybody Ojo: Everybody Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Clean it up Clean up the truck Jack Our fire truck's name is Bessie Jeremiah This morning she was so messy Ojo Now everybody's cheering Treelo Wa-ha Ojo We all came here And started volunteering Jack and Jeremiah Tortoise Everybody Ojo Everybody Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Clean it up Clean up the truck now Jack and Jeremiah Tortoise Everybody Ojo Everybody Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Clean it up Clean up the truck now Jack and Jeremiah Tortoise Everybody Treelo Everybody Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Clean it up Clean up the truck now Jack and Jeremiah Tortoise Everybody Ojo Everybody Jack, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ojo and Treelo: Clean up the truck! Bear's Toe Feels All Better Luna's Main Plot About Volunteer and The Goodbye Song {Cut to: The Big Blue House - It is now night.} Bear: {after turning off the kitchen light} Ah, what a wonderful day we've had. You know, I bet Luna will love to hear all about it. Come on, let's go find Luna. (goes upstairs} {Cut to: The Attic "Season 3 Style") Ah, the attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. {goes to the balcony} Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Why, Hello, Bear. How are you tonight? Bear: Better than I was earlier. I had sprained my toe. Luna: Ooh, ouch, I would imagine that would hurt. Although I wouldn't know after all I am the moon. (chuckling) But I am glad you're feeling better, Bear. So what went on in your valley today in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, Luna, the gang had replace me in my volunteering duties at the library and the firehouse. Luna: Oh, what a wonderful experience for them. You know from up here looking down, it seems nothing brings people together more than the offer of a helping hand. Bear: Hmm. True and they were so proud of themselves. Luna: Hmm. Bear: But not half as proud as I was of them. (sighs) I only wish I could've been there. Luna: Well, in a way I think you were, Bear. Bear: Really? What do you mean? Luna: It sounds to me as if you're example and inspire them to do the things they did. Bear: Wow. Huh. I never thought of that way, Luna. Maybe you're right. Luna: I'm sure of it, Bear. But, I'd better go now, the world needs my light tonight, you know. Bear: Okay, Luna, but, will you sing The Goodbye Song with me first before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 3 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic Season 3 Style) Well, thanks for coming by and visiting The Big Blue House. And if your teacher ever needs volunteers, try raising your hand. See ya soon. (turns off) Oh, I almost forgot. (turns back on) By the way, if you need volunteer, talk to someone all about it. Bye. (turns back off)Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts